Letters to Texas & Louisiana
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: asuming they can stop fighting long enough, Texas and Louisiana  who may or may not be doing this out of fear that someone will call their big brothers  are going to answer any questions you have for them! I'm prepared for this to get disturbing!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, being a Cajun and a Texan, I've always been fasinated with the rivalry between my two respective home states. I have never seen two groups fight harder over nothing!

I've also been really interested in these letter writing deals that people have been doing so I figured it would be fun! :3

...

-_- I really with this was longer!

* * *

><p>Howdy y'all, it's little old me: Texas, the Lone Stare State, the only state in these 50 United States to be officially recognized as a country!-<p>

Would you shut up? You word slurring redneck!- I'm Louisiana, the Who 'Dat State by the way, and unlike my clumsy and most likely retarded half sister over there, I don't run out into the ocean and wave at random boats*!-

(*When the Spanish first made port in Texas the Caddo Indians were standing on shore yelling "teysha" witch means friend or comrade. The Spanish named the land Tejas, witch was later translated into Texas by the Americans)

You shut up you annoying Swamp Frog! I'd let you talk about your accomplishments, but it seems you have none!

You Little Bitch! You couldn't have won your Independence from Mexico if I didn't help you, and what do I get in return? You Nagging me constantly- further more in my entirety I was a lot bigger than you!

Awww! Is some one sore that big brother France don't love them no more? How sad!

I will come across this table TexAss!

Oh, Bring. It. On. Welfare State! I'll open up a whole can of whoop ass on you!

What did you just call me?

I think you heard me!

A/N: You guys better get back on topic before I write Spain and France into this to keep you two under control!

Yes, ma'am!

So anyways, America has this funny idea in his head that we aren't in touch with the rest of the world- witch is just stupid because everyone was just in Louisiana because his people don't know how to run an oil rig right!

I thought we all agreed that was Britain's fault?

I didn't!-

Bitch!

Anyways! He's making us answer any questions you have about us!

And she means ANY question!So you have full permission granted to you by these United States government to ask any prying questions you want just by leaving a review on this here story!

With Love,

Miranda Ramirez & Louis Miller


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola Hermanita y …other,_

_Ay… Chicos… you two are muy loco. You fight over nothing and you two are equally mo. Louis, you eat too many things fried… and Tex, mi hermana… you're an attention hog._

_How have you two been other than annoying *coughlikeawayscough*_

_You haven't done anything too stupid, si?_

_Adios_

_Tejas's Hermano,_

_Mexico (Raul Cardenas)_

Oh God! Mexico! I put up the fence for a reason! Leave Me Alone!

Is it possible for you to be nice to anyone?

Japan, England, Ireland, Prussia and Germany! And I don't really hate Hawaii!*

Why them?

You know, I'm not really sure…

Okay… anyways, did you catch the first part of that?

Nope! my Spanish is _pretty _rusty!

Well then, first of all: _I _eat too many things fried? I'll have you know, Mexico, everything I fry is part of a uniquely Cajun cuisine that my big brother France helped me create! This bitch *points to Texas* deep fries beer!

Hey! I only eat that kind of stuff during the State Fair! You eat that weird crap of yours all the time!

What are you talking about "weird crap"?

Oh, don't act like you don't just put a bunch of random stuff in a pot! I've seen you swinging at a soup pot with a wooden spoon yelling "You Stay Back!"

Hey! I've seen you eat parts of an animal that should _never _be put in your mouth!

That was a long time ago, and you know how hard it was to find food back then! I had to eat what I could find or my people would die!

What ever you say! And I blame Texas's attention addiction on America! If he had taken away more of her land so that she's not the first thing your eye is drawn to, she'd probably be a cute meek little girl, like Hawaii!

I'm bigger than you, I'd like to point that out!

Geographically yes, but physically, lets face it, little sister, you're kind of small!

*jumps over table* I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

**technical difficultys end of fist segment**

* * *

><p>AN: please review! And yes, sadly, we do fry our beer!

and if I insulted anyone with my fence joke, I'm sorry, but when you're talking about Texas and Mexico, there kind of has to be a fence involved!

and a VERY big THANK YOU! to worldsweaver for reveiwing!


End file.
